


The Cottage

by aileenxlopez



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Cuddles, Cute, Dreams, F/F, Holiday, Kisses, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, cottage, lesbian cottage life, week off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: Mildred and Gwendolyn both have one week off work. They rent a cottage far away from people, just to enjoy each other’s company. Here is to one week, just the two of them.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 43
Kudos: 151





	1. The Drive – Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how many chapters this will have. Also I am always open to suggestions in general. I really enjoy writing lately, even though I am not the best at it yet haha.

The Drive – Day Zero 

They rented a cottage just two hours away from Lucia. They made sure that it was very far away from everything and everyone, no next-door neighbors, no big city next to it, just a cute little cottage surrounded by nature. They made sure that the cottage came with a small but private backyard as well. They have been excited for weeks and today the day was finally here. Gwendolyn was the first one who came back from work, the stressful day almost forgotten when she stepped inside their house. Their house. It used to sound strange but since coming back to Lucia, after they finally found Edmund and Gwendolyn went into remission, they decided it was time to go back, because in some strange way they missed living here. It was home. Their home. Gwendolyn found a good job with the new major and Mildred started working at the hospital again. Gwendolyn smiles, thinking about all the memories she created with Mildred and how they were finally able to settle and live their lives together. 

Not five minutes later Mildred arrives as well. She steps inside, knowing already that Gwendolyn made it home a little earlier than she did. “Gwen, I am home,” Mildred calls out. “Good evening darling,” Gwendolyn says, while stepping inside the foyer of the house, leaning forward to greet Mildred with a kiss.   
Mildred smiles and excitedly says, “I am so excited that we have a whole week off, starting from today. I can’t wait to drive up to the cottage in a few. Did you already start packing?”

“I just came home as well. Do you want to eat first or shall we pack together first?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“Well… how about we pack, I can make us some sandwiches for the drive, and we get going already?” Mildred suggests. 

“You my darling are not only adorable when you are excited but also very smart. I love your idea,” the older woman replies, giving Mildred another kiss. 

“Come on Gwen,” the younger woman says, while grabbing Gwendolyn’s hand and almost dragging her with her upstairs. 

Gwendolyn just laughs. “You don’t need too many fancy things darling, remember that. We’ll probably won’t wear that many things anyway,” Gwendolyn says while winking at Mildred. 

Mildred playfully rolls her eyes, “You know, you should do less talking and more packing,”   
Mildred says, while throwing another piece of clothes into her suitcase. 

“It really is adorable how excited you are,” Gwendolyn adds, while starting to pack her suitcases as well. 

“How many books should I pack? Gwen? Hello?” Mildred asks, her voice getting a bit louder. 

“Hey, you just said less talking more packing. I am just playing with you. We will probably spend most of the days inside, reading, cuddled up... so maybe take as many as we can fit into the suitcases? Also don’t pack all of them into your suitcase, I still have space in here too and, we can even out the weight a little,” Gwendolyn utters, while taking a few books from the stack. 

They both keep packing their suitcases, mostly with comfortable clothes, books and some toiletries. Satisfied with their choices, they go back downstairs, Gwendolyn carrying both their suitcases. 

“I will go make us some sandwiches. I promise I won’t only make bologna,” Mildred laughs, while making her way to the kitchen. 

Gwendolyn makes her way outside, already packing the suitcases into her car. When she comes inside, she finds Mildred chopping up some fruit. She smiles at the younger woman. Feeling more than lucky that she found her and that they made it through the last few months – crazy months. 

Mildred packs the last sandwich, puts it into the basket, adds some water and the fruits and looks up at Gwen. “Have you been staring at me all the time?” she asks. 

“You were so focused on making our food, I didn’t want to disturb you,” Gwendolyn answers. 

Mildred leans forward, giving Gwendolyn a kiss on the cheek. “Did you also already put some of the groceries into the car?” Mildred asks. They went grocery shopping yesterday, knowing that they won’t really be in the mood for driving from the cottage to the next store because it was quite the drive away. 

“Yes darling, the suitcases and the groceries are in the car. I also put some blankets in there because it is already dark outside, and I think it will get a little cooler on the drive to the cottage. Is there anything else I forgot?” 

“Oh, the blankets are such a good idea. Thank you love. I think we have everything right? I just really badly want to change into something more comfortable. Can I be any chance wear some of your trousers for the drive?” the youngers woman asks. 

“Really? You want to change into my trousers?” the older woman inquires, raising her eyebrow while smiling. 

“Well… it looks warmer and more comfortable for the car drive,” Mildred says shyly. 

“I was just teasing you… I can’t wait to see your perfect legs in my trousers. You could also wear some tights under them, for some extra comfort and warmth,” Gwen suggests. 

“Will do, will do,” Mildred replies on her way upstairs to quickly change while Gwendolyn packs the rest of their stuff into the car. 

“I am ready,” Mildred says, stepping outside the house. “Can I lock the door?” 

“Yes, darling I’ve got everything. Also, I must say, you should wear my trousers more often,” Gwendolyn says, wishing she could give Mildred a kiss but knowing that it was still too bright out and the neighbors could see. 

“Will you drive the first half or should I darling?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“Whatever you prefer,” Mildred answers. 

Mildred settles into the passenger seat, while Gwendolyn makes her way to the drivers seat. Both content and smiling at each other in the car. Gwendolyn starts the car, while Mildred grabs the blankets and covers them both as much as she can. She reaches for one bologna sandwich for herself and a cheese sandwich for Gwendolyn and hands it to her. They are both quietly eating and enjoying each other’s company. 

After a while, sandwiches eaten, it starts to become really dark. Mildred grabs Gwen’s hand and squeezes it, while saying “I am so excited to spend a whole week off with you. No appointments, nowhere to be, just the two of us.” Mildred became way more confident with their relationship throughout the years. She still had some insecurities, but she knows that Gwendolyn really loves her and that in the end was always enough. That’s all she ever wanted in her life, someone who actually cares and loves her for who she is. 

Mildred is being shaken off her thoughts by Gwendolyn’s voice, “me too darling, and we deserve this. The past months were so stressful. Your old lady here needs to catch up on some sleep,” she says and laughs. 

Mildred rolls her eyes, forgetting that Gwendolyn can’t see her while she is driving, “you are not old Gwen, stop saying that. We will do all of that, catch up on sleep, cook together, read together, be lazy, oh and I also saw in the brochure that they had a fireplace. Oh, and you know what? We don’t even have to get dressed at all.” 

“Mildred Ratched, what have I done to you? You not getting dressed at all, sleeping in, being lazy?” Gwendolyn fakes being shocked. “No, but seriously darling, it’s going to be wonderful. And nobody will be around.” 

Mildred smiles, squeezing Gwendolyn’s hand again. They have been in the car for a little over an hour already. “Do you want me to drive at some point Gwen?” 

“No darling, I think we only have around 75 more miles to drive. I am fine to drive until then,” Gwendolyn answers. 

“Thank you love,” Mildred says. 

Throughout the last 75 miles, they were both simply enjoying each other’s company. Always being as close as possible even while being in the car. And finally, the made it to the cottage. The owner explained to them on the phone where she left the key, so they were able to enter without anybody having to physically be there. And they were both happy about that because nobody saw them entering together at all. And the owner was right on the phone, nobody and nothing was around, the cottage was surrounded by beautiful large trees, in the middle of the woods and a big fence even kept the garden private, if anybody ever was to walk by. 

“Wow it’s beautiful here Gwen, thank you for picking this out for us,” Mildred says while having the biggest smile on her face. 

“Anything for you my darling. Let us quickly get all over things inside and then we can finally relax for the night. I am tired,” Gwendolyn says. 

They both get all their things inside and unpack rather quickly together. 

“Are you still up for a bath? I thought we could both use it and we also can sleep in tomorrow anyway… so I don’t know you are probably tired, but I thought I’d ask,” Mildred rambles. 

Mildred rarely asks for things and even when she does, she is usually rambling, probably nervous or just not used to people saying yes to her. 

“I would love to darling; will you heat up some water for us?” the older woman asks. 

Mildred grins from ear to ear and starts heating up the water for both of them. She fills the bathtub and adds some lavender. Satisfied with herself she calls Gwendolyn to join her. She already starts undressing when Gwendolyn comes in, “that looks relaxing darling and it smells wonderful in here. Thank you!” 

Gwendolyn undresses herself as well and dips her toes slowly into the hot water before sliding in completely, “oh darling that really was such a good idea, it feels so good on my skin, come on in.” 

Mildred does the same, slowly dipping her toes into the hot water before completely sliding down as well and moans. She leans back into the older woman, sitting in front of her, being completely content. 

They don’t say much, they simply enjoy being with each other, and feeling the hot water surrounding them. After a while, the water turns cold and they decide to dry off, changing into their night attire. Both too tired to do anything else, they get into bed, cuddle up with each other under the covers, limbs entangled, smiling. 

“Goodnight darling, I love you. I can’t wait for this week,” Gwendolyn says while kissing Mildred and stroking her cheeks. 

“I love you too Gwen. Thank you for bringing me here. I am so happy,” Mildred says and giving Gwendolyn a last kiss before adding “Sweetest dreams love.” 

They both drift off to sleep together with a smile on their faces.


	2. Snuggles & Cuddles - Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially the first day at the Cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...bare with me.. this is a slow burn for all of us haha I promise it will get more juicy.. :D

Snuggles & Cuddles - Day One 

The both woke up relatively late but after their last day at work and the long drive, they really needed to catch up on sleep and after all, it’s what a whole week off is for right? 

“Good morning darling,” Gwendolyn says while stroking Mildred’s cheek. 

Mildred smiles and leans into Gwen’s hand, “Good morning,” she rasps. 

They stay like this for another five minutes until Mildred starts to stretch out her limbs. 

“Did you sleep well darling?” the older woman asks. 

“I did. I really did. How about you? I mean after all I think we never really slept in that late. It’s not even dark anymore,” Mildred answers. 

“I slept well darling. But you know I almost always sleep well when you are close to me,” Gwendolyn responses. “You know darling. I thought you’d not be at ease this morning,” Gwen laughs. 

“Why?” Mildred wonders. 

“Because you my darling are a little control freak. I never see Mildred Ratched sleep in and awake that peacefully. But I am glad, you need this off time as much as I do,” Gwen adds. 

“You know, I think I never saw Mildred Ratched like that either,” the younger woman says while laughing. “No, but seriously what are our plans today?” she shyly asks. 

“Ahhh she is back,” Gwendolyn laughs. “I think it’s actually raining today. So maybe let’s do something outside tomorrow and just stay in today. Do whatever we want to, no plans, no getting ready, just the two of us. How about we start with breakfast?” Gwen asks. 

“Okay. That sounds good. What do you want this morning? Savory or sweet?” the younger woman asks. 

“hmmmm… gimme a kiss first,” Gwendolyn says. 

Mildred leans forward, giving Gwendolyn a long and passionate kiss on her lips.  
“mmmhh,” Gwendolyn hums. Mildred shifts, rolling on top of Gwendolyn, never detaching her lips. The older woman parts her legs, so that Mildred can easily lay in between. Breakfast suddenly forgotten; they start to make out like teenagers. Just a few months ago Mildred wouldn’t have dared to just roll on top of Gwendolyn, it’s not that she was super confident now, but she knew that she was safe with her woman, and she really loves her dearly. 

“I love you darling,” Gwen says, almost as if she knew exactly what the younger woman on top was thinking. 

“I love you,” Mildred replies. 

They keep making out for a while when Gwendolyn’s stomach starts to rumble really loudly. The both stop making out and start laughing. “I guess I just had my something sweet, so how about a savory breakfast?” Gwendolyn requests. 

“You really are something else,” Mildred chuckles. She gets off the older woman and puts her robe on. She also hands Gwendolyn her robe to pull over, because it almost seems like, even though they are still in California, it became quite cold the last few weeks. 

Gwendolyn takes the robe and puts it on, shivering, “Thank you darling - it’s quite chilly here isn’t it? I think it’s because we are literally surrounded by nature and I am not really sure the cottage is isolated well either,” she adds. 

“More reasons to stay inside all day,” Mildred smiles, “let’s go and make some breakfast, I am actually starving too.” 

They both make their way downstairs. They prepare their breakfast together, always ‘casually’ bumping into each other. They make toast, eggs and some fruits for the side. They sit down and start eating while smiling at each other. 

“When we are both old and basically done with working, we should really consider moving into something like this. Far away from people, just being with each other,” Mildred says. 

“Darling, I am already getting old,” Gwendolyn laughs, “when you are done with working, who knows if I am even still alive by then,” she adds. 

Mildred’s gaze drops, not looking into Gwen’s eyes anymore, not saying anything. 

“Hey darling,” Gwendolyn takes Mildred’s hands into hers, “I am sorry.” 

“You can’t just say something like this,” Mildred says with watery eyes, “You just went into remission, we just moved back, you… you can’t okay?” 

“I am really sorry,” Gwen says and gives Mildred a kiss. She then adds, “but my love, my sweet sweet love, we also need to be realistic. You are younger than me, I am only in remission, we should live day by day, rather than plan everything ahead, because if it won’t work out, it will be even more heartbreaking. And my love, until then, we will live our days the fullest.” 

Mildred sniffles, “I shouldn’t have brought that up, I don’t want to talk about this Gwen. I don’t want to even imagine a life without you, a life without being loved by someone. I don’t hate waking up in the morning anymore because I know that you are there. You love me and I feel so safe with you. I don’t want…,” 

“Hey, I am here. We still have so so much time together Mildred. Let’s not go there okay. Let’s finish breakfast, change into comfy clothes and cuddle up on the couch together?” Gwendolyn suggests. 

Mildred smiles, “that sounds quite lovely.” 

“Ahh there is that smile I missed a second ago. Let’s clean this all up first and then go change,” Gwendolyn says, getting up and sticking her hand out for Mildred to grab. 

They both start cleaning up their plates and everything they had used for their breakfast. After they went upstairs to change into comfortable clothes and got back downstairs. Mildred was wearing one of Gwendolyn’s pajama sets that she secretly packed. 

“You know darling, you look astonishing in my clothes. I really love seeing you in pants. We should get you your own,” the older woman grins and winks. 

“But I only want to wear yours, they smell like you,” Mildred admits. 

Gwendolyn kisses Mildred and responses, “then I guess I need to buy some more for myself.” 

“Yes, yes you do,” Mildred says and laughs. 

They both laugh and Gwendolyn settles onto the couch first. 

“You wanna come here?” Gwendolyn asks and pats the spot in front of her. 

Mildred nods and sits down on the couch as well. Her back leaning into Gwen’s front. She grabs a blanket and covers them both. “Isn’t it weird that it’s already super late and we just had breakfast? And now we don’t even get dressed and we can stay here all day?” Mildred asks. 

“There is nothing I’d rather do right now,” the older woman answers, giving Mildred a light peck on her cheek. 

They both take their books and start reading for the next few hours. Never leaving their spots until Gwendolyn starts shifting. 

“Oh, I am sorry, are you getting sore?” Mildred asks. 

“Actually yes,” Gwendolyn laughs. 

“We’ve been sitting here for literally 3 hours reading, so it makes sense. And I was basically leaning on you all the time. Oh… and I am already hungry again,” Mildred blushes. 

“We pretty much skipped lunch. What do you want to have for dinner darling?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“How about we have some green beans and steak? And then I could give you a massage?” Mildred suggests. 

“The food sounds wonderful and I wouldn’t say no to a massage,” Gwen winks and replies. 

“I will start preparing the food,” Mildred says, getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

“Wait up darling, I will help,” Gwendolyn says, while following Mildred to the kitchen. 

“No no, you can sit down and watch, I will prepare us food,” Mildred offers. 

Gwendolyn doesn’t complain, sits down and watches Mildred move around the kitchen. She loves watching Mildred, especially when she moves around so carefree. Just focusing on preparing their food, her skin glowing, her face looking relaxed, softly humming. 

“You are starring,” Mildred laughs. 

“Well well well… I have a lot to stare at,” Gwendolyn answers. 

“Oh, you do?” the younger woman challenges. 

Gwendolyn gets up, grabbing the younger woman and pinning her against the wall. “I so do, look at you, in my pajama set. I can’t get enough of you,” Gwendolyn says, being inches away from Mildred’s lips. 

“the… the food,” Mildred whispers, keeping eye contact with Gwen.  
“Shhh… kiss me,” Gwendolyn rasps. 

Mildred blushes and leans forward, kissing Gwendolyn. After a while Gwendolyn separates their lips and walk to the pan, “I think the food is ready,” she says and laughs. 

They prepare their plates, sit down and start eating. 

“Hmm thank you darling, this is very tasty,” the older woman states. 

Mildred beams, “I love you.” 

“I love you too my darling.” 

They clear their plates within a few minutes, clean everything up together and make their way upstairs. 

“You need to take off your pajama top,” Mildred says, “for the massage I mean,” her face a few shades redder. 

Gwendolyn does as she is told and takes off her pajama top. “Like this?” she grins. 

Mildred gulps, “lay down.” 

Gwendolyn lays down on her front. Mildred emerges out of the bathroom with a bottle of oil in her hands. She sits down on Gwendolyn’s butt, “is that okay or am I too heavy?” Mildred asks. 

“You and heavy? Darling, you are a lightweight,” Gwendolyn answers. 

“Alright, good,” the younger woman says and pours some oil onto Gwendolyn’s back. 

Gwendolyn hisses, “ahh you should have warned me, this is cold.” 

“Oops sorry babe,” Mildred chuckles. 

Mildred starts slowly massaging Gwendolyn’s back, applying just the right amount of pressure and the older woman moans, “this feels incredible, you do have magic hands, don’t you?” 

“Charmer,” Mildred says, “you just don’t want me to stop.” 

“Of course not, why would I ever want you to stop touching me?” Gwendolyn challenges. 

“Turn around,” Mildred demands. 

Gwendolyn does as she is told and turns around, smirking, looking deeply into the younger woman’s eyes. 

Mildred applies some oil on Gwendolyn’s chest, moving downwards, near her nipples. Gwendolyn hisses, “You Mildred Ratched are a tease.” 

“Magic hands, right?” Mildred jokes. 

Gwendolyn closes her eyes and enjoys Mildred’s hands on her boobs, “yeah yeah magic hands,” she rasps. 

After a while Mildred stops moving her hands and lays down next to Gwendolyn, her head nuzzled into her neck, “I know we didn’t really do anything today, but I am tired already,” Mildred yawns. 

“We probably still have so much sleep to catch up on, we will do more tomorrow,” Gwen winks, “now close your eyes darling.” 

“I love you,” Mildred whispers. 

“I love you more,” Gwendolyn says. 

It wasn’t even late yet but they both fell into a deep slumber, not even bothering that Gwendolyn’s upper body was still bare. The rain outside soothingly tapping against the roof of the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes, I know there are still in California but the cottage needs some bad weather lol. No sex yet, I am sorry.. :D but we will get there. Promise.


	3. Good Girl - Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been… forever. Life is crazy and so busy. I still need to catch up on so many hours of sleep – I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Anyway, here is a new chapter.. finally! 
> 
> Oh, and yeah I am also always low key weird about writing sex scenes I don’t even know why hahah. I hope it’s not too bad and weird.

Good Girl - Day Two 

Gwendolyn slowly woke up to Mildred tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat on her forehead. Which was nothing new, the older woman was used to waking up to Mildred dreaming, probably something about her horrible childhood again. She still wondered every single time how human beings can be so cruel, so cruel to a child, so cruel to her Mildred. She really didn’t deserve all of that, hell, no human being deserves to be treated like that. She shook out of her thoughts, ready to wake Mildred, when she heard Mildred moaning. She looked at her again, she wasn’t in discomfort, no... she was... dreaming yes, but not about her childhood. Did her Mildred have a sex dream? 

Gwendolyn smiled, she just couldn’t stop looking at Mildred, she was so beautiful, and she had no idea. Gwendolyn didn’t want to startle Mildred, so she decided to softly give her kisses, all over her beautiful beautiful face. 

Mildred’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned, her eyebrows frowning. 

“Not the facial expression I was expecting,” Gwendolyn laughs. 

“Hmmmm,” Mildred mutters. 

“Oh, I see you are not happy to be awake, are you?” Gwendolyn chuckles. 

Mildred just looks at her, her face turning a bright shade of red. 

“Now come on darling, no need to be shy. What did you dream about?” the older woman asks with a bright grin on her face. 

Mildred buriers her face into Gwen’s neck, shyly.  
“No no darling, none of that. I want to know. What made you toss and turn and moan like that?” Gwendolyn says, teasing the younger woman even more. 

Mildred smiles at Gwendolyn, not only being more awake now, but also realizing that the older woman is messing with her. 

“You really want to know,” Mildred says, her eyebrows rising. 

“Hmm… go ahead darling. It definitely seemed like a lot of fun,” Gwen says, still having the biggest grin on her face. 

Mildred shifts them both, Gwendolyn now lying on her back and Mildred on top. They are both not touching each other, just looking each other in the eyes, deeply. 

“You told me... you told me I was a good girl,” Mildred starts telling Gwen about her dream. She blushes again but never breaking the eye contact. 

“Yeah… you always are,” Gwen rasps out. 

“I was actually the one lying on my back, you were on top of me,” the younger woman voices. 

Gwendolyn shifts them, so that Mildred is lying flat on the bed, while she is on top now. Lying in between Mildred’s legs, holding her wrist above her head, never breaking their eye contact either. “Like that?” 

Mildred bites her lip, “yeah yeah… exactly like that.” 

“Continue, Mildred,” Gwen says firmly but with a smirk on her face. 

Mildred gulps, “well… you were, you know?” 

“Say it,” the older woman demands. 

“You were kissing my neck, while holding my hands firmly above my head,” the younger woman answers. 

Gwendolyn strengthens her hold on Mildred’s wrists above her head and started to roughly kiss her neck, surely leaving marks behind. But she really didn’t care, they were far away from everyone and it was just their second day here, she needed to take advantage of that.   
“Like that?” Gwen asks. 

Mildred shutters, “don’t stop.” 

“No, no not that easy. I thought you were a good girl? Don’t disappoint me now. How did your dream continue?” 

Mildred groans, “You… you were slowly kissing me, down my body. Stopping once in a while.”

“Where did I stop, Mildred?” 

Mildred broke their eye contact for the first time since they started, blushing. 

“No need to be shy darling. Where did I stop?” Gwen questions, blowing her breath over Mildred’s already hardened nipples. 

“Gwendolyn, please,” Mildred begged. 

“No begging darling, tell me, where did I stop?” 

“You payed extra attentions to my breasts,” Mildred says, immediately breaking eye contact and flushing. 

Gwendolyn didn’t waste any time and started kissing Mildred between her breasts. Then slowly moving to her right nipple, kissing, sucking and then releasing it with a loud plop. 

Mildred was moaning loudly, not being able to keep still. 

Gwendolyn started moving from the younger woman’s right nipple to her left. Doing the same there as she did before but using a bit more teeth. 

Satisfied with herself, Gwendolyn stopped, looking up to Mildred’s flushed face. 

“No please, Gwen, please don’t stop,” Mildred begs again. 

“Good girls don’t beg Mildred.” 

“But but please.” 

“No. How did the dream continue? Was I just using my mouth?” Gwendolyn chuckles. 

“You did kiss me all the way until down there,” Mildred says. 

“Down there? You mean I was kissing your thighs?” Gwendolyn asks, laughing. Starting to nibble the insides of Mildred’s inner thighs. 

“Mmmmm more…” Mildred moans. 

Gwendolyn stopped, looking up to Mildred, “now listen, it’s not nice to ignore someone’s questions.” 

“You were kissing me here,” Mildred says, pointing to her clit. She was grateful that Gwendolyn was in between her legs and not being able to hold her wrist above her head anymore, because while she was getting more and more confident with Gwendolyn, she was still shy about certain things, about saying certain words. While Gwendolyn taught her that body parts are not dirty words, it still sometime felt too dirty to say. 

Gwendolyn smirks, “Oh sweets, I think we need to take your panties off. You already ruined them with your dream, they are drenched. Am I allowed to take them off?” she asks. 

What a wonderful woman, Mildred thought. She loved that about Gwendolyn, even when she was fully dominant, she always made sure to check in with Mildred. Consent. Something she never heard of before she met the older woman.   
“Please take them off,” Mildred says. 

Gwendolyn nods, slowly taking of Mildred’s drenched panties. Not wasting any time, she started kissing Mildred’s clit, while trying to hold Mildred’s hips down. “Darling, you have to keep still.” 

“I…I can’t. Oh god this feels so good, Gwen!” 

“Be a good girl, stay still. But keep being loud sweetheart. I love hearing you.” 

Mildred tries her best to stay still but keeps moaning loudly, because after all, she always wants to please Gwendolyn. Even now. She feels her stomach flutter, she is close. 

“Did I by any chance also use my fingers in your dream, darling?” Gwendolyn asks. 

Mildred being too close, too close to hear Gwendolyn’s question properly. Until… wait. Did Gwendolyn just stop? She asks herself. Mildred groans, “Please keep on going.” 

“Darling, what did we talk about earlier? You have to listen and actually answer. So, was I just using my mouth on you in your dream?” Gwen asks again. 

“No, you also used your fingers,” Mildred whispers. 

“What did my fingers do?” 

“You used your mouth, but you also had your fingers inside of me,” Mildred says turning bright red. 

“How many?” the older woman questions. 

“What?” Mildred slowly starting to become frustrated, because she really needed to cum.   
“You know darling, if you were listening better, you would already scream my name.” Gwen smirks, “so how many fingers?” 

“Two.” Mildred answers quickly. 

“You think you can already handle two?” Gwen raises her eyebrows. 

“Always.” Mildred breathes out. 

“My good good girl.” Gwendolyn smiles.   
The older woman starts circling her tongue around the younger woman’s clit, while slowly pumping in two fingers at once. 

Mildred gasps loudly but immediately relaxes, rocking her hips back and forth. 

Gwendolyn looks up, deeply into Mildred’s eyes. Mildred nods, making sure that she is okay with that, that she enjoys it, that the older woman has no reason to stop. Her eyes start to flutter, her stomach feels like she is on fire, her orgasm slowly building up. 

Gwendolyn keeps on going until Mildred is screaming her name, her thighs shutting close around her head. She stops licking and pulls her fingers out, after realizing it was getting too much for the younger woman. 

Mildred’s eyes are slowly opening again, looking at Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn takes her fingers into her mouth, slowly licking them clean while humming, “hmm you taste good darling.” 

Gwendolyn comes up and kisses Mildred hard, “so you can taste yourself too, darling,” she whispers in between kisses. 

After staring at each other for a while, Gwendolyn asks, “are you okay darling?” 

Mildred just grins, “better than okay. That was better than my dream.” 

“I am glad. Want to shower and then head downstairs to eat?” Gwendolyn questions. 

“Wait, what about you?” Mildred asks shyly. 

“Sweetheart, we have all day,” Gwen winks, while getting up. 

Mildred already blushing again, “but shower together right?” 

“Of course, good girls deserve to get washed,” Gwendolyn smirks, walking into the bathroom. “Darling, are you coming?” 

Mildred didn’t waste any second and made her way to Gwendolyn, so they could shower together and maybe… she could show her all over again, what a good girl she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading - I really hope the next chapter won’t take as long. I hope you are all healthy and safe. Feel hugged xx


	4. “You naughty girl.”  - Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 at the cottage already, doing well.. cottage lesbian things I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays (if you are celebrating). I really hope you are all doing well, besides the madness in this world right now. 
> 
> I don't really celebrate this year but I finally have some days off and time to write. YAY!! Again, I am so sorry for the delay, I really should stick to one-shots ahhhh... but I want to finish this one (at least at some point).

They’ve been awake for a couple of hours already, just enjoying each other’s company, cuddled up on the couch, reading. 

Gwendolyn keeps starring at Mildred, smiling, completely forgetting her book. 

“What are you looking at?” Mildred asks, smiling back. 

“You do know that the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on is sitting in front of me, having her feet in my lap, enjoying her book, looking absolutely adorable?” Gwendolyn says in a mocking tone. 

“Oh, me?” Mildred grins. 

“Come here sweetheart,” Gwendolyn reaches for Mildred’s wrist, pulling her onto her lap. “You really have no idea how adorable you are, when you are reading. Do you?” 

“Gwen,” Mildred rasps, blushing. 

“Hmm?” the older woman asks. 

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” Mildred says, snuggling even more into Gwendolyn’s warm body. 

“I love you too my love, so so much,” Gwendolyn whispers, starring into Mildred’s eyes, giving her a kiss. “What do you want to do today darling? Do you even want to do anything? We can also just stay here; I am pretty happy with that, too.” 

“You just don’t want to get dressed,” Mildred teases, “how about we go for a little walk today and then go back to the couch after? We could really use some fresh air.” 

“Alright, alright, Nurse Ratched.” Gwendolyn says while moving Mildred off her lap, standing up, “but no fancy dress up honey, we are far away from everybody, nobody will see us.”   
“Can I borrow your pants the ones that I wore on the drive here?” Mildred asks, getting up herself. 

“Sure, you know I love seeing you in my pants,” the older woman winks. 

Mildred just rolled her eyes and laughed “maybe you are lucky and you get to take them off tonight… or not… we will see.” 

“Mildred Ratched, are you teasing me?” Gwendolyn laughs. 

“And you love it… Gwendolyn Briggs.” 

“I sure do, I sure do, honey,” Gwen winks. “Now get dressed, you naughty naughty girl.” 

They both get dressed, not making a big fuss this time because nobody was going to see them anyway. The cottage really was far far away from everything and everyone and they really needed that, to just be whole heartedly who they really are without anybody around. To not worry about every little detail, about every little touch or eye contact. Because at this point their love was so strong and so obvious for anybody around.   
So, they got ready, didn’t worry about their hair or their clothes or even their make-up, even Mildred tried to be more laid-back and Gwendolyn loved it. She loved relaxed Mildred who didn’t worry about everything, every single minute of the day. Mildred who actually slept in, wore her beautiful night gown longer than she usually did, who had her hair down almost all day, who didn’t wear any make-up, who actually ate three proper meals a day for once and who smiled a lot more here than at home. 

“What are you smiling at?” Mildred asked, shaking the older woman out of her daydream. 

“You.” Gwendolyn smiles. 

“Me, why me?” Mildred blushes. 

“Because I love you, so much my darling.” Gwendolyn answers. 

“I love you too, Gwendolyn.” Mildred says, her eyes glistening. 

The older woman takes the younger woman’s hand. “Are you ready to head out?” she asks. 

“Sure am,” the younger woman replies, squeezing Gwendolyn’s hand. 

“Then let’s go beautiful,” Gwendolyn says, basically dragging Mildred downstairs. 

“Yeah yeah I am coming with you,” Mildred laughs. 

Once they were outside, they both breathed in the nice air, it was such a difference to the air in the city. It was not only a tad bit colder but also the air really did feel somehow purer and cleaner. They walked a few miles, hands always brushing but they are so used to not holding hands that they also don’t do it here. But they never stop smiling at each other. They are both so carefree, enjoying all the time they are able to spend together. 

“I love it here, one day we should really just move. It is so quiet and peaceful, and I love how nobody is here,” Mildred says, cutting the silence. 

Gwendolyn grins, “you really think you can stop working one day?” 

“If that means I can spend my days like this with you, yes,” Mildred answers seriously. 

Gwendolyn leans forward, giving Mildred a peck on her lips. Mildred, however, stumbles backwards, blushing. “Gwendolyn, we can’t, not here.” 

“Darling, we are alone, in the forest, nobody is around us. Don’t worry my love,” Gwen says. 

“Can we walk back?” Mildred asks. 

“I am sorry darling, I won’t do it again, I promise,” Gwendolyn says worried. 

“No… it’s not that, I just really want to go back, cuddle up and give you as many kisses as I want, inside,” Mildred says shyly.   
“Let’s walk another 10 minutes and then we can head back?” the older woman suggests. 

“Buuuut Gwen… why?” Mildred complains.

“Oh, darling stop being a child. Exercise is important,” Gwendolyn shoots back. 

“But Gwen… we could exercise inside?” Mildred winks. 

“Stop being such a naughty girl again, I thought we talked about this earlier already,” Gwendolyn responses, giving Mildred a light slap on her ass. “We’ll walk back if you promise that you will take a bath with me later.” 

“Hey, stop hitting me,” Mildred says playfully, shortly forgotten that they are still outside. “I would love to take a bath with you tonight. But you know that means that I have to take my pants off, the ones you really like on me,” Mildred teases. 

“Your pants?” Gwendolyn teases back. 

Mildred blushes, “your pants.” 

“That’s alright darling. They are basically your pants now anyway, they fit your tiny butt better than mine,” Gwendolyn laughs. 

Mildred pouts. 

“Oh darling, don’t pout like that. Or I need to punish you for real,” the older woman says and laughs. 

“Gwen,” Mildred says with a fake warning tone.

Gwendolyn just laughs and they both make their way back to their rented cottage. They go back inside, take of their jackets and shoes in the hallway and both walk into the kitchen. 

“Are you hungry my love?” the older woman asks.  
“I thought we were taking a bath?” the younger woman asks, pouting again. 

“Oh you, stop pouting so much, you may be cute, but you also need to stop being a little brat darling.” 

“Maybe I need some punishment?” 

“Mildred,” Gwen groans. 

“Or I should take a bath alone?” Mildred shoots back. 

“Darling you got to be patient, also I don’t want you to take off your pants yet,” Gwendolyn smirks. 

“Well then, no I am not hungry, not for food,” Mildred says, rolling her eyes. 

“Urgh come here, you naughty girl,” Gwendolyn says, pulling Mildred close. 

They hold each other close, starring into each other’s eyes, smiling and just enjoying being so close. Mildred nuzzles her nose into Gwendolyn’s neck. “You smell good,” Mildred says. 

“Does that mean I don’t need a bath after all?” this time Gwendolyn is the one teasing. 

“Shush it,” Mildred says, slowly kissing the older woman’s neck. 

“God, I love you so much, sometimes I cannot believe that you are real and that you are mine,” Gwen says, holding Mildred’s head between her hands. 

“I love you too, so much. I love being yours,” Mildred responses, never leaving Gwendolyn’s eyes. 

“You will get your bath now, darling,” Gwen laughs. 

“Really? Yaaay!” Mildred eagerly says. 

“I can’t resist your little cute pout, and you know it,” the older woman smirks and takes the younger’s woman hand to lead her upstairs to the bathroom, “I am still sad that you have to take off your pants though.” 

“But are you really?” Mildred smirks, slowly taking off her pants, while looking Gwen deeply into her eyes. 

Gwendolyn bites her lips, smirking, “I cannot believe how naughty you’ve become. I think I am not such a good influence my darling.” 

“I learned from the best,” Mildred smiles. 

They both waited until the bath was filled and ready. Mildred added some lavender as well as some other bath salts. They got completely undressed and went right into the steaming water. 

“This feels so good,” Mildred says. 

“Jesus… the water is so damn hot Mildred. Sometimes I really don’t know how you do it,” Gwendolyn hisses. But deeply she knew, she knew why Mildred loved her water extra hot, because as child she was not only lucky enough when she was even able to take a bath at all and when she did it was usually cold. So, whenever she filled the bathtub, the water was usually a tiny bit too hot for Gwendolyn, but she always let Mildred have her way and after a while it wasn’t even that bad anymore anyway. 

They both took a while, or well at least Gwendolyn did, to get used to the water temperature, each on their own end of the bathtub. 

After a couple of minutes Mildred moved, making herself comfortable on the older women’s lap. The shyness she sometimes felt, completely forgotten today. And Gwendolyn was so happy, so happy that Mildred trusted her so much that she made the first move. 

“Well, hello there my naughty girl,” Gwendolyn says. 

Mildred blushes, not saying anything but kissing the older woman deeply. “I’ve wanted to do this since you mentioned taking a bath earlier,” she rasps out. 

“So, you thought you were getting lucky today?” Gwendolyn teases once again. 

“No, I wanted you to be the lucky one today,” Mildred replies boldly. 

“Oh, is that so?” Gwen smirks. 

Mildred kisses Gwen, “shush it now,” she whispers.  
Mildred doesn’t even give Gwendolyn a chance to reply, she attached her lips again, slowly sucking the older women’s bottom lip into her mouth. Her hand slowly trailing from the older women’s neck, to her nipples, and then settling on her stomach. “Can I?” Mildred asks. They always ask, no matter how heated the moment is, even though they are so in tune with each other, they still always make sure. 

Gwendolyn opens her eyes, looking at Mildred, nodding, “go ahead darling.” 

Mildred’s hand slowly moves down to Gwen’s center. The bathtub isn’t really big, so she cannot really do much, but she really wants to please the older woman. She starts to slowly circle her clit, alternating between feather light circles to fast, harder circles. 

Gwendolyn gasps, kissing Mildred’s neck, “you are doing amazing, naughty girl.” 

Mildred blushes, she loves getting praised, even when she is not on the receiving end. 

“Can I… you know… put my fingers in too? Do you think you are ready? I am scared to hurt you especially because we are literally sitting in the water and I just want to make sure, you know?” Mildred babbles out. 

“Look at me darling, what do you think?” Gwen asks. She knows that even when Mildred seems to be overly confident, she still has her insecurities which are never fully away. 

Mildred shortly stopped circling her lover’s clit, slowly inserting her index finger into Gwen’s opening. 

“And?” Gwen quietly rasps out. 

“You are so wet, I can even feel it in the bathtub,” Mildred moans and starts moving her finger in and out of Gwen as well as rubbing her clit. 

“I’ve been wet all day, but can you blame me? Seeing your cute little butt in my pants, teasing me all day, being a naughty naughty girl,” Gwendolyn answers. 

Mildred adds another finger, as well as sucking Gwen’s nipple. The water almost spilling but at this moment she doesn’t care. How could she, when Gwendolyn was under her, naked, all wet and moaning, coming undone right in front of her eyes. It didn’t take long for Gwendolyn to feel her legs spasm and her orgasm to slowly build up. Mildred kept her pace, curling her fingers just perfectly.

“Oh, darling, yes, right there, don’t stop,” Gwendolyn pleads. 

And Mildred didn’t stop. She kept going until Gwendolyn came, right under her, screaming her name, her legs falling shut. 

Gwendolyn looked at Mildred, leaning forward and grabbing her face right between her hands, “wow darling, thank you, thank you thank you.” 

Mildred blushes, “I love making you feel good, thank you for teaching me.” 

“I am so happy that we can practice even more here,” Gwendolyn winks. 

Mildred’s stomach is suddenly growling, and they are both laughing. 

“Okay maybe we will practice some more later and get some food into your belly first,” Gwen suggests, “the water is getting cold already anyway. Is that okay darling?” 

“Of course, let’s make some food and continue later?” Mildred asks. 

“Sure darling, I want you to get lucky too,” the older woman smirks. 

Mildred just blushes again while getting off Gwendolyn’s lap to get out of the bathtub, reaching for Gwen’s hand to help her out as well. They wrap themselves into towels, when Gwendolyn leans forward, whispering into the younger woman’s ear,” “for the record, I love naughty Mildred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, I know, but I really wanted to finally post a new chapter and I badly wanted to finish today. Hope you enjoyed anyway xx I also plan on writing some Sarah Paulson characters x reader fan fictions, so if you have a request or anything, I am always down for it xx


	5. “I ruined everything.” – Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> period talk and some smut I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I really just wanted to write today I guess. I also wrote a Wilhemina x Reader fan fiction, which is completely weird but I thought maybe you are interested? 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of blood, period, period sex (I really hope that nobody still thinks that period sex is actually disgusting because... no.)

Gwendolyn was the first one to wake up, you were both sleeping in, again. They physically couldn’t be closer, legs tangled up, Mildred’s head resting on Gwendolyn’s boobs. But Gwendolyn woke up because she felt something wet on her legs or at least she thought she did. Mildred was still fast asleep. She looked down and saw a tiny bit of blood on her Pajama pants, near her thigh, where Mildred’s center was. 

“Darling, wake up,” Gwendolyn says while stroking Mildred’s messy hair. 

Mildred just groans, not really fully waking up yet. 

“Darling, wake up, I think you got your period,” Gwen tries again. 

“What?” Mildred groans again. Finally waking up fully and untangling herself from the older woman, “damn it!” the younger woman says frustrated. 

She got up right to the bathroom, to change her panties. There wasn’t really a lot of blood but as she was just wearing a light nightgown and some panties, she bled through. 

Gwendolyn waited, knowing that there was more to come, as soon as Mildred was completely awake, awake. 

Mildred came rushing back inside the bedroom, looking right at the tiny blood stain on Gwendolyn’s pj’s, “Oh my god, Gwen, I am so so sorry, that’s disgusting, let me get your pants, I will wash the immediately. I am so sorry. I wasn’t supposed to you know… until next week.” 

“Darling, come back to bed and relax. It is just a tiny stain and it’s only your period, nothing disgusting at all, just natural,” Gwendolyn says, reaching for Mildred’s hand. 

“No, please. Let me wash them. It’s filthy. Is there anything on the sheets? Let me wash them too immediately,” Mildred says frantically. 

“Mildred darling, please calm down. There is nothing on the sheets, don’t worry,” Gwendolyn reassurs her. 

“No, no Gwendolyn, don’t you dare tell me to calm down,” Mildred snaps back. 

Gwendolyn sights, getting up and walking near Mildred, taking her into her arms. “My darling girl, I will change into a fresh pair of pj’s, and we can go downstairs and make some breakfast. How does that sound? And if you insist, we can still wash the sheets together later. Alright?”

Not meeting the older woman’s gaze, Mildred replies with a short “okay.” 

Gwendolyn quickly changes, not because she thinks it is that necessary but because she knows that it will ease Mildred’s mind at least a bit. She knows that things like that are still weird and unnatural for her because that’s what she was taught from a young age on. Mildred even told Gwendolyn when she was talking about her childhood that the first time that she had period, she didn’t know what was going on and she thought she was dying because she couldn’t ask anybody, and nobody ever explained anything to her. Whenever someone found out in her foster homes, she was always shamed for having her period, everyone making her feel dirty and disgusting. All the adults failed her, in every aspect. 

When she came out of the bathroom, Mildred already stripped down the bed and put fresh sheets on. Gwendolyn let it go, she let it go this time at least. 

“Ready for breakfast darling?” the older woman asks. 

“Hmm yeah just nothing too heavy,” Mildred answers. 

“Of course, I know my darling. Toast with butter and tea, as always?” 

Mildred smiles, a genuine smile, “yeah, I’d love that.” 

Gwendolyn takes her hand and they both head to the kitchen. Gwendolyn making a tea and toast with butter for Mildred and some toast with an egg and coffee for herself. She knew that Mildred’s tummy was always a bit squeezy the first two days when she was on her period. However, she would never admit it, of course. 

Mildred was quiet, she was slowly nibbling on her toast, starring into her mug and Gwendolyn was just watching her. 

“What’s wrong my darling?” 

“Oh, nothing, I am just not particularly hungry,” Mildred responses. 

“Are you sure my darling girl? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? Do you want anything else?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“You don’t have to treat me like a baby Gwen,” Mildred snaps. 

Gwendolyn just let it go, again. But she didn’t say anything, and they sat at the table in silence, eating and drinking. A few minutes passed in awkward silence.

“I am sorry,” Mildred says genuinely, looking deeply into Gwendolyn’s eyes. 

“I know. It’s fine,” the older woman responses. 

“No, I am really sorry, I know you only want to be nice and helpful. It’s just…,” Mildred says. 

“What is it darling?” Gwendolyn asks, taking Mildred’s hand into her own, giving it a squeeze. 

“I ruined everything,” she answers, looking back into her tea mug. 

“What do you mean?” Gwendolyn asks, her eyebrow raising. 

“We are on vacation and my stupid body decides to do this… over a week too early,” Mildred says frustrated. 

“Oh darling, we can still do anything we want, nothing changes just because you got your period. It is not a dirty word my love, it is also not a dirty thing,” the older woman says, giving Mildred a kiss on her cheek. 

“It is disgusting though,” Mildred groans. 

“No, it isn’t,” Gwendolyn replies sharply. 

“What do you mean we can still do anything?” Mildred asks curiously. 

Gwendolyn looks up, “there is no difference is there? You only got your period; we can still enjoy our vacation the fullest. I only hope that your cramps won’t be too bad my love and besides that, nothing changes, or does it?” 

“Well… of course, we cannot do everything, we definitely cannot have sex, Gwendolyn. That’s, no, just no,” Mildred says, scrunching up her nose. 

“Why not?” Gwendolyn challenges. 

“Because it is disgusting, Gwendolyn Briggs.” 

“Oh, Nurse Ratched being scared of some blood?” the older woman teases. 

“It is not regular blood, Gwen,” Mildred says, rolling her eyes. 

“Does it bother you? Because it doesn’t bother me? I also heard that it helps with cramps anyway,” Gwendolyn teases. 

“It really doesn’t bother you, not even a bit?” Mildred asks again, not really believing the older woman. 

“I would have you right here, right now,” Gwendolyn laughs.

Mildred just rolls her eyes and smiles, “okay okay, I get it, you don’t think it is disgusting. I am not sure though, if I am on board with that.” 

“Well, you can always serve me darling,” the older woman teases, taking Mildred right into her lap. “But you didn’t answer my questions earlier. Are you in any pain my darling? I brought painkillers, if you need any.” 

“I am still okay at least right now. Being in your lap helps a lot. Would you really have sex with me Gwen, like that?” Mildred wonders again, not being able to let that go. 

“Get up my sweet girl,” Gwendolyn insists. 

Mildred whines but gets up, looking at the older woman confused. 

“Oh, stop with the whining, you will like it,” Gwendolyn takes the younger woman’s hand and leads her to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she pulls Mildred on top of her. “See here we are again, just more comfortable than in the kitchen chair,” Gwen teases. 

Mildred just hums, being content with the warmth surrounding her. 

Gwendolyn slips her hand right into Mildred’s panties, “shall we try the natural cramp release?” 

“Are you sure?” Mildred asks again, moaning already. 

“Darling, I need a yes or no before I move further,” Gwendolyn asks seriously. 

“Yes,” Mildred whispers. 

Gwendolyn smirks, “my good girl is already wet.” 

Mildred closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling, shortly forgetting that she is on her period.

Gwendolyn rubs Mildred’s juices up her clit, rubbing it softly, “is that okay my love? Can I apply a bit more pressure?” 

“A bit but I am sensitive,” Mildred rasps out. 

Gwendolyn nods, applying just a tiny bit more pressure and circling Mildred’s clit, “can I add a finger?” 

Mildred just shook her head, no. 

“Alright my darling, tell me when you change your mind.” 

Gwendolyn kept rubbing the younger woman’s clit, alternating between feather light touches and applying a bit more pressure. 

Mildred was still sitting on Gwen’s lap, so she turned her neck around that she was able to kiss the older woman’s mouth, sloppy. 

“Gwen, I need… I need a finger,” she moans out. 

Gwendolyn didn’t hesitate, gently entering, but keeping her finger still at first and then slowly moving in and out. It didn’t take long for Mildred to start shuttering on her lap and coming undone right in front of her eyes. 

After a while Gwendolyn withdrew her finger and Mildred needed a few minutes to come back to reality. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at Gwendolyn blushing. 

“Are you alright, darling,” Gwendolyn asks. 

“Yeah, that felt really good,” Mildred’s cheeks flushing in an even darker shade of red. 

Gwendolyn kisses Mildred as a response a few times until moving her off her lap.

“Wait what are you doing?” Mildred asks shyly. 

Gwendolyn holds up her finger, “I just got to wash my hand really quickly and then I will be back, maybe you need to change your panties too, sorry, I wasn’t really paying any attention and I think I made a mess,” she laughs. 

Mildred looked down and somehow, she didn’t mind the mess anymore and yet she took the opportunity and asks, “fancy a bath maybe?” 

“Of course, my darling, let’s go.” 

And they both went upstairs to clean themselves at least that’s what they told each other, they actually just wanted to enjoy each other’s company, naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read, sorry about that. I hope it wasn't too bad...oopsie.


End file.
